


Slay me instead

by Dickthetruckdriver



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Seonghwa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Yunho, I love the wooyunsang friendship, Jongho has big tiddies, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, My OTP, Omega Yeosang, Seonghwa and Yeosang are brothers, TILL THE DAY I DIE, alpha jongho, beta wooyoung, bodyboys, but I will never change my mind on it, coming soon?, embarrassed yeosangie, jongsang, kinda a chat au but not really, pre-heat emotions, seonghwa kinda annoying but-, shorty - Freeform, snapchat shows up, some wrong with me, stan crackheads, tiktok madness again, you can fite me on that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickthetruckdriver/pseuds/Dickthetruckdriver
Summary: Hey, what's up?Oh hey,Nothing much about to destroy the ender dragon with the boys.you can come over and slay my guts instead.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	1. Yay pre-heat emotions

**Author's Note:**

> (Changed the title to slay me instead bc I have something better in mind for Drunk on you)  
> Also idk if imma continue this or not tbh I frfr dont believe this is a smut story but like I already implied it in the first chapter, so maybe, maybe not 🤡.
> 
> Based off the tiktoks that be like
> 
> Crush
> 
> Hey‐
> 
> And then the dude be like slaying sum 
> 
> And then the crush be like‐
> 
> Slay these walls instead or sum.
> 
> I'm kinda obsessed with tiktoks lately idk. This is bad and I wrote it on a whim but why not. Enjoy 
> 
> Part 2 coming soon maybe idk

  
"It's so hot" Yeosang groaned throwing his leg off of Jongho's waist. The couple were sharing their tiny queen mattress, it was around two a.m. and Yeosang couldn't fall asleep. He was burning up, with all of the blankets piled up ontop of him and the added addition of Jongho's body heat was making Yeosang unbearable.

Jongho groaned back sniffling sickly before gripping his hold around his boyfriend's waist and pulling him closer. "Baby, I'm hot. Let me go" Yeosang groaned again shoving the younger male away. Even in his sleep the alpha could be possessive over his omega, which Yeosang would relish in if it wasn't for the fact that he felt like he was in a fiery pit at the moment. Jongho smacked his lips in reply and snuggled his nose deeper into Yeosang's scent mark on his neck breathing in Yeosang's gingerbready smell that he loved so dearly.

Yeosang could tell he was on his breaking point. The heat that was pulling all over his body was beginning to be too much and if he didn't so something now, he'd probably snap and put their whole relationship at risk.

"Choi Jongho" he called getting more irritated as the snores of his boyfriend only got louder. Jongho, was playing with him. He rarely snored and only by snoring loudly showed Yeosang that he didn't want to listen. Yeosang rolled his eyes and tsked his tongue against his teeth. "Alpha, please I'm so hot right now." He could feel Jongho's smirk against his neck and a small peck at the same spot before Jongho finally released him and scooted away.

"You're such an ass" Yeosang mumbled shoving the blankets off of his body, fanning himself to try to get cooler.

"But I'm your ass" Jongho cheesed, and open mouth kissed the latter's cheek. "You actually disgust me sometimes." Yeosang hollered swiping his spit stained cheek. "You weren't saying that when I-"

"I don't need your two cent." Yeosang sighed and rolled over to his side completely ignoring his boyfriend who was pouting behind him. Big baby.

\----------

That morning when Yeosang's alarm went off he found out why he was so hot last night. The ringing of his phone woke him, he stirred reaching for the phone feeling everywhere on the end table for it but the more he listened the more the sound grew further and further away.

"Why the fuck do you keep messing with me, ho?" Yeosang groaned, peeking one eye open only to see his brother throwing his a questioning look. "Who's ho?" Seonghwa, his brother asked looking curiously from Yeosang's phone to the owner of the phone.

"Awe it was a dream, how sad" Yeosang pouted rubbing his eyes with his balled up fist. "So are you going to tell me or not? I want to know who my lil bro is crushing on"

"Yeah sike." He grabbed his phone from the older gentleman and sighed. Ofcourse today was the start of his pre-heat. That explains why he dreamed about his crush and him cuddling and it also explains why he felt so hot and _bothered_ last night.

"Good luck with all of that then, come down and have some rice when you're finished." Seonghwa saluted the omega and walked out of the room, like you do with any awkward situation. Yeosang coughed angrily and threw one of his fluffy pillows at the closing door.

"No one told you to come in here anyway, stupid!" Yeosang yelled pre-heat emotions already getting the best of him. It wasn't his fault he was to shy to even say a word to his equally as shy crush. He blamed it on his mom for raising him to beware of alphas. Plus his crush's friends were always there. Like always. He never got the chance to speak to him, let alone wave at him. It still mine boggles Yeosang how he even acquired the crush on the younger boy.

Luckily it was Saturday, he could relinquishing in the comfort of his bed before his official heat started in a day or so. His mother would come up the old rickety stairs, stock his emergency heat mini fridge with food that Yeosang would never get around to eating because of the amount of pain he was in, then she would put a towel in the gap underneath the door to seal in his powered up scent. Lock the door and make Seonghwa leave, even though they were related and it had no effect on Seonghwa's small alpha brain, she didn't want to make him uncomfortable hearing his little brother in the other room crying in pain. She ofcourse would stay there, check up on Yeosang once a day, make sure he was atleast drinking some water, dehydration is one of the key elements that lead omegas to die during their heat.

Bottle of water on Yeosang's nightstand, Yeosang would grab it and take the occasional sips as he waited for his friends to text him back in their groupchat.

_bodyhoes_

  
**Tinyfeet**  
You should just text him stop being a lil pussy

 **Longlegs**  
Woo's right. Imagine him destroying your guts in the school parking lot

 **Stupid**  
Wait what the fuck Yunho, that's my brother.

 **Longlegs**  
Bruh someone kick out Seonghwa hyung for me. Who even added him?

**ChiseledJawline**  
I did

**Longlegs**  
Why 🤡

**ChiseledJawline**  
Idk I didnt think he'd join

**Stupid**  
Well I did so can y'all stop talking about someone rearranging my brother's guts. Gross.

**Tinyfeet**  
Ik you aren't talking. I saw you and that short dude the other day. Smh public indecency.

**Stupid**  
IM OLDER THAN YOU I CAN FUCK WHOEVER I WANT.

**Longlegs**  
Manwhore

**Stupid**  
Wtf.

I'm done gb have fun.

_**Stupid** _ _has left_ _bodyhoes_

  
**Longlegs**  
Thank god, like Ik he's your brother and shit but-

**ChiseledJawlin** **e**  
Yeah ik ik stfu

**Tinyfeet**  
Just text him you never know ;)

**ChiseledJawlin** **e**  
My mom wouldn't allow that even if it had to do with my heat.

**Tinyfeet**  
Have you ever asked? Seonghwa be having omega's over left and right.

**ChiseledJawline**  
But theres a clear line between him and I

**Tinyfeet**  
Whatever I have no more advice

**ChiseledJawline**  
YOU NVR GAME ME ADVICE

**Tinyfeet**  
Ungrateful bitch 😤🔪

\---------

'Man Fuck it.' Yeosang thought. He scrolled through his snapchat friends searching for his crush's username.

**BigTiddygang🤪**

**Me**  
Hey what's up?  
_Opened 2 seconds ago_

**BigTiddygang🤪**  
Oh hey

Nothing much about to slay the ender dragon with the boys 😆

( yeosang pinched his thigh before continuing with what he was about to text back)

**Me**  
you can come over and slay my guts instead.  
_Opened 2 minutes ago_

\------

"Welp that was worth a shot" he shrugged his shoulder and threw his phone down at his side. His heart was twisting and turning in embarrassment but what could he do. It was already said and done with. His heat emotions took full swing and ruined his life, yep all good. Life's good.  
  


_ bodyhoes _

**ChiseledJawline**  
Well I did it

It was nice knowing you two

Imma dehydrate to death

**_ChiseledJawline_ ** _has left_ _ bodyhoes _

**Longlegs**  
The greatest has fallen 😢

**Tinyfeet**  
I dont want to be stuck here with you

**Longlegs**  
Ungrateful bitch.


	2. Ooptie scoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Jongho freaks out. Bodyhoes rekindle their friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit dont know where this series it going cuz I thought of it at 4 am and I dont think I know that much about the omegaverse to write smut for it. I think imma continue this series but without smut let me know if y'all want it or not I'll do some research on it if you do, but just know it would probably be shit lol.
> 
> Also should I make a twitter for these fics? I dont really have a twitter or anything personally but I wanna see what all the hype is about.

  
Jongho's phone fell out of his hand as soon as he read the text Yeosang sent him. Haha, this wasn't real– unless. He stayed emotionless for a couple minutes, staring at his hand that used to hold his phone. He didn't know what to say. What to do, was Yeosang dared to say that to him. They haven't even really talked all that much, and then for Yeosang to say that to him. It had to be made up, right?

A snapping sound by his ear got him out of his thoughts. He looked up towards the noise with a confused expression finally realizing that his friends have been trying to get his attention for the past couple of minutes.

"Dude are you okay? You kinda zoned out for a minute there." Jongho stayed silent, contemplating if he wanted to tell them or not. He knew his friends– they were alphas just like him. With mixed signals, mostly being derogatory and inappropriate however. If this was real and not a huge wet dream he was having– then maybe he wouldn't let his friends ruin it for him.

"I dont know. I just remembered I had calculus homework." He lied snapping his fingers in defeat, looking slump. Dongheon, one of Jongho's older friends, and fellow alpha laughed and leaned over in his chair to ruffle Jongho's black and shiney hair.

"Yeah right kid, now tell us what really happened." He smirked and nodded towards the phone face down on the gray carpet. Jongho gulped and immediately picked up the phone with his fast reflexes before San, another alpha in the group, could get to it.

"Ohh~ someone got a nude" Geonhak cheered voice bouncing off of the beige colored walls. Jongho blushed involuntarily at what Geonhak had said although it wasn't necessarily correct. "He really did!" San yelled loudly, eyes bulging out and his hands gripping tightly at Jongho's shoulders. "I didn't get a nude shut the fuck up" the young alpha whined brushing San's hands off of his shoulder and standing up from his seat at the end of San's queen sized mattress.

"But I might have to take a rain check on today's gaming" he smiled mischievously and set the gaming controller down in the spot where he was just sat. "Something happened, ayye~ I'm proud of my boy. He's growing up" Dongheon fake cried and beat on his chest then threw up a piece sign. "Have fun, my friend. And use condoms! Your young hormones are wild and are looking for anything to impregnate."

"Who the fuck even said I was going to do that–" he sighed and flicked the elder off before waving at the two other guys and exiting the room. He needed to text Yeosang back to find out what the hell really was going on. In private for reasonable circumstances.

After finally making it back to his house Jongho looked at the phone in his hands. He had opened up the chat ten times already, trying to think up all the possible answers to text back. But alast none of them sounded that right.

**Cutiepie😆💞**

I'll take that as a no then?

**Me**

Like right now? Lol

**Cutiepie😆💞**

Duh

Jongho swallowed his slimy saliva. "Is this a prank or something?" He said to himself, and rubbed his eyelids tiredly.

**Me**

Is this a joke

Or do you really want me to come over

**Cutiepie😆💞**

Jongho,

I am about to go in heat

I like you

And I really dont want to spend my heat with someone else

I'd you dont want to come over that's fine you dont have to lmao

**Me**

Omw

**Cutiepie😆💞**

◻ **hold to view**

Jongho gasped once he saw the lewd picture of Yeosang spread out ontop of his bed. Only covered in a large tshirt, with slick running down his thighs.

"Oh my holy fuck"

He put made it to his dorm doors in a split second, chucked on his shoes and made it out the door. His alpha instincts kicking in. His alpha was telling him to go please his omega, make him his, and protect him.

\------

_bodyhoes_

** _Tinyfeet_ ** _has added_ _ Yeoyeoyosang to the chat. _

**_ Longlegs _ ** _ has changed his name to Butthole _   
  


**Butthole**  
Thanks for adding me back woo

Also I might have done a thing

OwO

**Longlegs**  
What's the word Butthole?

**Butthole**  
Dont call me that you troglodyte

**_ Butthole  _ ** _ has changed their name to ThickThighs _

**Thickthighs**  
All you need to know is..

Dont contact me for the next seven days

Teehee

**Tinyfeet**  
Bruh who are you and what have you done to our Yeosang

Yeosang never teehees us tf

**Thickthighs**  
I'm but to start teeheeing everything now bitch

**Tinyfeet**  
Well gg getting fucked bro

I heard Jongho is big 😆😵

**Thickthighs**  
Nah he cant be he asian

**Tinyfeet**  
Did you ever see his ex?

**Thickthighs**  
Nah why

**Tinyfeet**  
Exactly

Rumors say that his ex was in heat and when he pulled out his slong she was so terrified of it she packed her bags and ran away.

**Longlegs**  
Dont ever say slong again

**Thickthighs**  
She missin out then

Who turns down good dick

Smh

**Tinyfeet**  
Ikr so maybe its false

Tell me when you get back! 😘

**Longlegs**  
I'll take notes for you babe

**Thickthighs**  
Thanks honeybun 😋

Gotta go he's here

Love you 🥰❤  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Thick fingers uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although it's Yeosang's preheat, Jongho comes over and gives his heat a run for it's money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of smut. Don't know what the hell this is but I finally finished it after like 3 months.
> 
> It's not that long either since i didn't know what the hell i was doung uwu.

  
Jongho looked up and down at his phone to make sure the house was the right address the older sent him.

His palm and fingers were already sweating as his nerves rose. After getting sent the address he rushed over to his house to grab a few supplies and headed over towards the omega's home. And not knowing what to expect he stood in front of Yeosang's home for a while.

He could clearly smell a omega in heat from the house and his arousal sparked in intrest while his alpha barked at him to get it over with already, a omega was in need in there and they needed his help.

Finally after two deep breaths he pressed his knuckles to the door and knocked. Jumping back after the door was slammed open and a angry Alpha looked down at him. The older looking alpha glared the younger alpha down and snickered. And because Jongho wasn't one to back down easily, he stood his ground glaring back at the older alpha.

 _If there's already a alpha here to help him then why did he ask me to come over._ Jongho thought, the older alpha then smirked at him and stepped aside for him to enter the home. "You must be Jongho. Amirite?" The older alpha asked him still looking down at Jongho with peering eyes. Jongho nodded his head and the alpha grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Jongho. I'm Yeosang's brother, Seonghwa." Seonghwa put his hand out for the younger to take, the younger alpha not wasting anytime to shake his hand, grip strong and unresting. "Nice to meet you too, Seonghwa." Jongho smiled when the older alpha finally let go of his hand.

"Yes well, Yeosang is upstairs in the room at the right." Jongho grinned at the alpha and was about to leave for upstairs when the alpha stopped him.

"I swear to, Luna if you hurt my brother you can expect what will happen. You got that." Seonghwa barked and let Jongho's wrist go perceivingly leaving the house before Jongho could bark back.

Jongho made his way up the stairs and slowly opened the omega's door. Peaking through the gap he could see that the omega was already at it. Just like the picture the omega sent him. Yeosang had his ass arched up into the air with three fingers deep inside his leaking hole. A low growl ripped through his throat at the view.

Not wasting time he set his bag onto the floor and took off his shirt in seconds.

"Hey, baby how are you feeling?" Jongho purred fingers dipping into the dimple of Yeosang's back. The omega arched his back further moaning in ecstacy from finally being touched.

Jongho smiled down at the omega, releasing calming pheromones. Yeosang sighed into his pillows as he searched for the alphas touch. "Please–" he moaned into his pillow, wiggling his enticing low half in the air. Jongho groaned taking the omegas hand and slowly taking his fingers out of his pulsing heat and replacing it with one of his own.

The omega under him gripping his sheets. Jongho's fingers were much thicker than his own filling him up so good. "So tight, omega." Jongho gritted shoving another digit in Yeosang's tight heat. Yeosang wailing from under him, Jongho opening him up far greater than Yeosang could ever do himself.

If his fingers were that thick just imagine how– Yeosang interrupted himself as a low moan croaked from his throat.

"Was that your spot, baby?" Jongho whispered sexually, curling and scissoring his fingers to open the omega up more. Yeosang clenched around the alpha's fingers feeling his abdomen tighten, soon after Jongho was pressing against his prostate again and Yeosang was cumming ropes, translucent liquid falling onto Yeosang's stomach and chest.

The alpha continued to thrust his fingers into the omega's heat until Yeosang was spent. Sweat piled up on his forehead, drool sliding down his chin. Jongho looked down at the omega proudly and leaded in to peck his forehead.

"Let's get you cleaned up love."


End file.
